


1000 bucks, Deal !

by bernolli



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernolli/pseuds/bernolli





	1000 bucks, Deal !

那个男孩慌慌张张的跑进厨房给他找水杯，他低头倒水的时候，散乱的金发搭在眼睛上有点碍事，所以不得不用手将头发捋开，他不好意思的冲他笑，“抱歉，什么都没准备。”

“没关系，别在意。”Bucky坐在客厅的沙发上，有点不知所措，说真的，他也没准备。这个夜晚的安排滑出了他寻常的轨道。

一个小时前他还在音乐嘈杂人声鼎沸的Red Club，刚刚结束一场时装大秀，他累的要命，和同行一起在经常光顾的酒吧准备一醉方休，酒喝到一半，有人过来搭讪，放在平时他很乐意跟酒吧里的男男女女调调情，看对眼了还能出去干柴烈火的搞上一宿，但是今天他只想喝醉了回家蒙头大睡，该死的最擅长挡开这些家伙的Loki偏偏跑的不见了踪影，他不想打架，所以他闭着眼睛把离自己最近的酒吧客人捞进臂弯里，对着来人眼角一挑，“喏，我有约了。”

等对方走了他准备用喝的半醉的眼神打量一下那个被他圈住一声不吭的男孩时他脸上的表情只能用What the fuck来形容，这男孩初中毕业了没？

Loki终于记起了他的同伴，衣服皱巴巴的像车祸现场出现在Bucky旁边的位子上。

“浪货。”Bucky瞪他。

“呦，乳齿型，你改口味啦。”Loki贱兮兮的对窝在Bucky怀里的男孩笑。Bucky无奈的摇摇头，放开那个看起来被吓坏了的男孩。大概又是一个不听妈妈话青春叛逆期跑到酒吧来作死的小鬼头，Bucky对着男孩龇牙一笑，“你门禁几点？”

那个男孩盯着他看了半天，长着浓密睫毛的眼睛对他眨了又眨，带着几分不确定的语气开口道，“我能带你回家吗？”

What the fuck！这什么展开。Bucky抹了一把嘴角喷出的酒水，老子真是魅力大的连毛娃都抵挡不住。

Loki一言不发贱兮兮的背靠着吧台一脸看好戏的表情，Bucky气的忍不住踹了他一脚，用凶巴巴的眼神传达“快帮帮老子”的意思。Loki揉揉被Bucky重伤的小腿，一挑嘴角，Bucky心想完了，那是Loki标准恶作剧的表情。“他很贵的。”Loki勾着Bucky的脖子。那个男孩楞了一下，然后又露出那种羞怯的笑容，“我要付多少钱？”

“1000刀，（睡）税后哦。”Loki邪气的抛了个媚眼。

男孩点点头，“好。”说完他抬眼看了一下Bucky又怕羞似的垂下眼帘。

Loki掐了一把目瞪口呆的Bucky，在他耳边咯咯笑，“好好招待贵客哦。”接着跳下高脚凳，冲面面相觑的两个人吹了声口哨，“Good Night！”

Bucky被那男孩勾住手指的时候才从被Loki卖掉的震惊中回过神来，他甩了甩晕乎乎的脑袋，清了清嗓子，那句他开玩笑的竟然说不出口。他妈的，不要用那种被抛弃的小奶狗眼神盯着我啊，毛娃，我特么不是男妓，刚才那个混蛋耍酒疯信口胡诌，外面坏人很多的，乖乖回家，你妈妈叫你回家吃饭。

男孩拽不动他，只好又抬眼看着他，依旧是那种怯生生的语气，“刚才你不是说和我约好了？”我擦，搬起石头砸自己的脚，全都怪Loki，浪的不见人影害他随手拉了这个懵懂的学生娃，以前只要他跟Loki贴个脸，那搭讪的就自动退散了，现在到底要怎么办。

那个男孩那么瘦弱，蝴蝶都能轻易把他推倒，他看起来紧张的要命却还是牢牢勾着他的手，好像没了他找不到回家的路似的，他那颗被打磨的硬了很久的小心脏楞是被这个男孩击穿了。

于是他现在坐在这个不大的公寓里接受着那个男孩笨拙的招待。

“我能…”他走到Bucky面前身体前倾，那张稚气未脱的脸局促的看着他，手指卷了一下Bucky的发梢，Bucky眼皮跳了一下，这个动作太亲呢了，不过他现在是call boy，得有职业素养，“我能摸摸你吗？”

日，他还真不客气。

男孩凉凉的手落在他的耳后，轻轻揉了揉那里的软骨，接着用同样的力度捏了捏他的耳垂，再到脖颈，男孩的手指按在颈部大动脉上，那里一跳一跳的，象征着生命的脉搏似乎让男孩着了迷，他停了好一会儿才继续往下，他摸着锁骨的凹陷处，手指在里面滑动，蹭的Bucky痒痒的，Bucky这才猛然醒悟这个开口要抚摸他的男孩对情欲一无所知，他触碰他的方式带着孩子般的好奇，他并不想和他做爱，甚至根本不知道做爱是怎么回事,他只是单纯的好奇。

男孩突兀的在他的锁骨上亲了一下，Bucky浑身一颤。  
“对不起，我没法控制自己，你太漂亮了。”男孩贴着他喃喃的说。  
“没关系，你可是付了钱的。”Bucky半开玩笑的说。  
男孩抿着嘴唇，一副用力思考的模样，“我能抱抱你吗？”  
Bucky差点笑出来，这男孩不知道1000美金能做什么，1000美金能让他买到一个比Bucky漂亮的多的call boy, 并且让他侍候他一整晚。而这个男孩却连要个拥抱都害怕被拒绝。上帝，他是活在真空里吗。

“来。”Bucky伸出手臂把男孩圈进怀里，让男孩的胳膊环绕着他，他贴着男孩的头发问，“这样可以吗?”  
“嗯。”男孩听着他心脏跳动的声音轻声回答。

次日 10:00 am

“后来你们俩就跟三岁小屁孩一样在沙发上抱着睡着了，你醒来发现你的神秘小精灵，在你兜里塞了一千刀，人却蒸发了。恭喜，本年度最佳童话故事。”Loki搭上Bucky的肩膀，一脸你们几岁的表情。  
“我连他的名字都不知道。”Bucky咬了下嘴唇。  
“你们待了一整晚什么也没搞居然忙的连互相问个名字的时间都没有。”Loki连鄙视的表情都懒的摆了。  
他不想打断那个气氛，好像全世界只剩下他和那个男孩，全世界最重要的事就是那个男孩感受他看清他需要他，他喜欢被需要。  
Loki会笑他的，所以他什么也没说，默默走进化妆间，他想他爱上那个男孩了。

20：00 pm  
Bucky的手机急促的响起来，一个陌生的号码，接起来，“你好，这里是NYPD，请问你认识Steve Rogers吗？”  
他在电话这头茫然，“不，我不认识。”  
“抱歉，我们在他家的餐桌上发现了你的号码，写在一张餐巾纸上，是你吗？”  
“是，我想是的。“他不安的舔了舔嘴唇。  
“Steve Rogers于今天早晨7:30分死于一场交通事故，我们查不到其他联系人，只在他公寓的餐桌上发现了你的号码，你是他朋友吗？”  
“不，我们昨晚才认识。”Bucky勉强维持着喉头滚动，几乎发不出声音。他快站不稳了。  
“那抱歉打扰你了。”那边挂断了电话。

24:00 pm

“对不起，我想看看Steve Rogers。”Bucky被自己的沙哑的嗓音吓了一跳。他哭的太久了。  
“啊，总算有人来了。”那位警官看起来很高兴终于有人来认领这个无人问津的小伙子了。“买早餐过马路可要当心哪。”胖的像土拨鼠的警官嘟囔着。 他在光线幽暗的停尸间里，看警察把Steve像件陈年旧家具一样从冷冻盒里抽出来，拉开黑色的袋子，“是你朋友吗？”Bucky看着那张年轻无辜的脸再也撑不下去的跪倒在地，不，他不是我朋友。我们昨晚才认识。我2个小时前才知道他叫Steve。

他握住Steve的手，冷的刺骨的手，你想摸摸我吗Steve，对了，我叫Bucky，很高兴认识你。我们现在是朋友了，我来带你回家。


End file.
